


Things you said with no space between us

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Series: Things you said, things I said [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And yes, you may be an idiot, but you can still recognize what that means so when she finally takes a gulp of air and smiles at you you smile back, unable to say anything, unable to move at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you said with no space between us

Clothes are constrictive and her hands are on your back and you can feel the smell of her shampoo and there is her heart, beating madly as you look at her, lips moist, parted, her eyes darker than ever, hungry. And there is that same sensation you felt back when you have been presented with the obligation of leaving, of leaving her behind.

And yes, you may be an idiot, but you can still recognize what that means so when she finally takes a gulp of air and smiles at you you smile back, unable to say anything, unable to move at all. And you are so damn close that is only a few more centimeters, millimeters maybe.

You have been playing that particular game with her ever since you two have met and you still were nothing more but a woman with no family and you ready, ready for the next step, and your hands are at her shoulders, casual, too casual perhaps and you try to swallow and kiss her and you still can’t because you are about to burst and you feel magic coming out of you in drops, rivulets of magic that coat your skin and is exhilarating and you need to kiss her, now.

And she laughs. She doesn’t even say anything, she doesn’t need it but is her laugh what makes you smile, what makes you kiss her. Is that same laugh you have barely heard and whenever you have it had been short, almost as if she had been afraid of laughing, shadows of old days in where she perhaps had been punished for it haunting the way her chuckle had been quickly silenced by her own self. And yet when she laughs in that moment is loud and imperfect and beautiful and you want to kiss her forever, or remain like this, just to be sure she doesn’t loss any other smile like the one you soon feel against your lips.

And the kiss is the same as them; imperfect and beautiful and there is no rainbow light but the sudden feeling of finally having reached home.

And she whispers your name, and there is understanding there, and friendship, and affection and love. And you want to cry and caress her and write her name on your body the same way is already embedded on your soul.

And is just that, her laugh, her smile, what makes you laugh as well, lipstick smeared all over both of your lips, magic trickling out of both of you in the middle of Hel itself and it doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter anymore because you already have found the answer.

And that’s not fate.


End file.
